Hermione ?
by babe-blue
Summary: an adventure for Hermione and a bit of love between her and george! Strange things are happening and Hermiones being haunted by a dream, could it be trying to send a message to her? or is she going crazy?Hope you enjoyR


**

* * *

Chapter One - **Introduction and slight 

Complication

Many things change over short times, you need to keep your eyes open or an opportunity could fly past. That's not the only reason of course. There is the matter of the danger involved.....................

'I don't care what you say brother,' the little girl exclaimed frustrated. 'We know what's going to happen, we need to tell them, we are going to need their help!'

'What if someone else intercepts the message? What then?' The boy yelled,

'It won't be! I'll make sure of it, but we have to try!' She ran outside to the fields and set to work.

Hermione pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear that had fallen due to her being hunched over as she read.

She was sitting on the Hogwarts Express waiting for Harry and Ron to return from getting changed into their robes.

Hermione had changed heaps over the summer; her usually annoyingly frizzy/afro hair had tamed itself down drastically (with the help some potions) to be of a nice wavy texture and it had tuned a lovely light brown due to all the light she got.

She even learnt how to fly and play quidditch because she was sick of not knowing what the whole Weasley clan and Harry were talking about at dinner every night.

She licked her index finger and turned the page of her book. It was an old diary that she had found in her attic as she was cleaning it out for a few extra dollars. It was of a legend along time ago.

She had only read the first few pages, as she wanted to keep it a secret from everyone for as long as possible, so she was yet to discover what legend it was and if it had any secrets hidden within its pages.

This was one of the very rare occasions that she got to read this book. She was interrupted from her reading from a knock on the compartment door.

'Just a second,' she replied standing up and rushing around the compartment finding her small bag and shoving the book in quickly before returning to her seat, she pulled out her copy of Hogwarts a History,

'Okay,' the compartment door opened revealing a freckled face with red hair,

'Oh, hello George,' George took several steps backwards with a shocked expression spread across his face not bothering to prevent them Hermione giggled.

'But how on earth? How did you know it was me?' he asked as he took a mere two strides and sat down next to her, the surprise also showing quite clearly in his voice.

Hermione smiled and shut her book that she had remembered to open just as the door did. She turned slightly and looked up at him. She had grown a little over the summer but he had grown a good deal more, his muscles were showing clearly through his shirt causing her to blush slightly as he had been playing quidditch more then usual over the holidays and his hair, unlike hers, was becoming more and more unruly as he kept running his fingers through it.

She lifted her hand to his face and ran her fingers gently over a small patch of freckles causing him to shiver at her light touch, 'You have a small patch of freckles just here that Fred does not,' she replied gazing intently into his eyes a soft smile on her face.

She slowly tilted her face upwards and George opened his mouth to say something but before he could the compartment door opened causing them to pull away from each other quickly and glare at the intruder.

Harry and Ron walked happily into the compartment and sat down talking enthusiastically about Quidditch of course not even noticing that another member had joined them.

George looked over to Hermione and smiled humorously at the thickness of his brother and his little friend rolling his eyes. Hermione giggled causing the two boys to look up at her,

'Oi, Fred when'd you get 'ere,' George acted hurt as he replied,

'Nice to know that my own brother can recognize me,' before smiling at him,

'Oh, Honestly Ron, please do work on your English, if you get any worse it'll be impossible to even understand what you're saying,' Hermione exclaimed exasperated,

'Come on 'Mione!' Harry complained, 'At least wait until school to correct him,' Causing Ron to blush and everyone else to laugh including Hermione after se glared at Harry for calling her his stupid nickname for her.

'When, did, you get, here, George?' he asked speaking slowly,

George smiled 'About five minutes ago,' He replied 'me and Hermione had a bit of catching up to do,' he half smiled and then swooped down and quickly kissed Hermione on the cheek.

He looked up to see her response quickly to see she was smiling. He smiled back at her before looking up to see Ron's reaction.

He smiled even wider as he saw Harry holding back a very Red faced Ron, 'Ron, relax they were only joking,' Harry exclaimed his voice confident but shooting them both a questioning look behind Ron's back.

Ron calmed down enough to sit back down but was still glaring at George who was now smiling widely his arm still around Hermione holding her to him and Hermione blushing, the train began to slow down and footsteps could be heard outside their compartment.

'Well then,' George said standing up, 'Shall we?' He asked offering his arm to a blushing and giggling Hermione.

The pair walked off the train and into a carriage before the-boy-who-lived-to-be-slow and Ron could even react causing them to be stuck in a carriage with two annoying little second years who asked them annoying questions eventually giving in to them and telling them that they had been paid by a tall blonde haired boy.

George lead Hermione to an empty carriage and prayed no-one would come. He sat on one of the seats pulling her down next to him remembering the holidays.

Hermione lay back on the grass looking up at the stars, she was at the Burrow and it was hard. She and George had started going out at the beginning of the holiday in the lake just behind the burrow and it had been magical.

It was even more exciting because they kept it a secret from everyone so that they wouldn't get teased about it. Not even Ginny knew.

She turned her head to face George to find him looking at her with worried eyes, 'What? What is it?' she asked franticly sitting up fast, George smiled at her and sat up slowly,

'Nothings wrong,' he said pulling her to him, 'But.... We... we need to keep us a secret, I swear I'm not ashamed of you I swear it,' he added franticly as he saw tears begin to spring up in her eyes, 'But, well, I don't know if you realize this but, Ron likes you more then a friend and there's no telling what he would do if he found out about us,'

Hermione looked deep into his eyes and saw nothing but honesty; she lent in close to him and shut her eyes allowing George to pull her into his embrace.

George slowly entered the lake just behind the burrow, cautious of the cold. Hermione sat on a branch hanging out over the water. She watched him as he shivered and she almost laughed when he slipped and came up sputtering. 'Honestly' she called out to him, causing him to fall over again.

This time Hermione didn't hold it in. she burst out laughing and nearly fell off the branch she was sitting on. George stood up and smile goofily at her, his black board shorts just showing above the water. 'Come on then' he called up to her, 'you test the water out, it's freezing,'

Hermione stood up and took of her t-shirt revealing that she was wearing a brown bikini and matching board shorts, she threw the shirt to the side of the bank and walked along the branch so she was further out over the water, well aware that George was still looking at her.

She turned to face him and pushed herself away from the branch performing a perfect dive into the water. She came up to the surface smiling, 'It's not that cold,' she said laughing at his astounded look.

He started walking towards her with a smirk on and an evil glint in his eye, Hermione saw this and instantly started backing away from him as fast as she could but George pounced and caught her. Hermione looked up into his eyes and blushed.

George looked down at her also blushing at feeling her against him. He started to move away from her but she pulled him back and kissed him firmly but gently on the lips.

Hermione lent in toward George enjoying the warmth, George pulled her tighter as the carriage started to move slowly, They just sat there for what seemed like hours merely enjoying the others company.

Hermione jolted up as she heard screams of torture and cries for help she looked around and saw fire little children crying at the sight around them, women were lying on the ground most of them cut and sliced till death, others being murdered in front of their children.

She couldn't see the men until she turned to face a burning tree she screamed as one of the dangling branches turned around revealing that they were in fact not branches but the missing men who had been hung and tortured, she watched as the hooded figures disappeared leaving the disaster to just get even worse.

A little girl with long straight brownish-blondish hair was slowly walking towards her she opened her mouth as if trying to say something but no words came out.

Hermione rushed towards the little girl trying to figure out what she was saying, 'please, please, you have to tell me what's wrong' she said tears rushing down her cold face, 'Please, tell me,' the little girl didn't reply she motioned over to a screen on the side of the house.

Everything changed and it became what looked like a Movie Theatre. She looked up on the screen and saw Harry and Ron staring at something just off the screen in shock.

She didn't recognize where they were nothing was familiar with the exception of them. Something sharp and silver came out from in front of Harry and Ron slicing both of their throats; she screamed and collapsed as she saw the blood.

George opened his eyes at the sudden coldness on his side, 'Hermione?' He called softly, He looked up to see her eyes opened wide in shock, she started mumbling tears running down her cheek. He sat up and embraced her trying to calm her down but he couldn't seem to get through to her, He jumped when she screamed the tears stopping as she collapsed into him, he instantly checked her pulse and her breathing, both were normal, he tried to wake her up by gently shaking her.

She was so delicate he thought she might break at any second.

The train began to slow down and he yanked open the door and jumped out holding her tightly in his arms running as fast as he could up to the castle ignoring the stares of everyone as they passed their carriages, he didn't even notice the cries of Harry and Ron who had heard the scream and instantly recognized it, all he could think of was finding out what was wrong with Hermione and why she had screamed and fainted.

He didn't hear or see anything. He ran through the corridors his footsteps echoing in the distance accidentally kicking Mrs. Norris into a pile of boxes against the wall trapping her out of sight but not noticing

* * *

(**AN:** Couldn't resist mate!)

* * *

he ignored all sound and concentrated on getting Hermione better George was scared, George Weasley the boy who never even got worried was scared half to death with worry for his Hermione.

She was the most important thing in his life and he was afraid that he was about to lose her forever, and Harry noticed that little fact with surprise

* * *

**AN:** Will Harry tell Ron? Will Ron kill Fred? Or does Harry like Hermione? Who were those two little kids? More importantly WHAT IS WRONG WITH HERMIONE??? You don't Know, Hey I don't know either!

* * *

**What do you think so far? Please review, I don't mind if it's constructive criticism or to tell me how the stories going in your opinion, I just want to know how you think its going, I'm mainly writing this story to be an action about Hermione but also a romance between George and Hermione that's more then four chapters long like the ones I've seen so far cause I know they are one of the favorite parings.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** What? Me? Own Harry Potter? I WISH! Sadly no, I don't own it, nor do I own any of the characters, all I own is the plot, pitiful isn't it?


End file.
